Malcom Kennedy
by VHSclassics1
Summary: The voices...the never ending voices. My rewrite of into the gauntlent except with my OC. DISCLAMER:I don't own the 39 clues or 80% of the dialoge in this. I only own the story itself and Malcom


The cold, hard, laughing of my mistress was a sound that filled me with optimism, maybe too much.  
One month of assisting Isabel Kabra in the search for the 39 clues was enough to grow attached to her this way, especially with what was at stake here.  
My name is Malcom Kennedy, and i am a member of the Cahill family, The most powerful family the world has ever seen. In 1988 I became the youngest person to be prime minister of great britian at 21 while being a succesful clue hunter, until i was assasinated by a Tomas agent and preserved in a cryogenics lab for twenty years. Then I was brougth back by non cahill scientists who experimented on the mental capacitys of the brain with me.  
But now i had a sound in my head, the sound of voices . Non stop voices that drove me crazy.  
Isabel kabra stole me from the lab and promised to help me control the voices with the final prize if I helped her.  
And I did through out the hunt, especially when her own  
Children had failed her. I followed her every order without hesitation or second though, I was faithful, I was the perfect companion one could ask for.  
But I was a fool to trust her, I just didn't know it yet.  
"You all proved easy to fool," she said lightly, I loved it when she softend her voice like that, especially right before an execution order.  
"Even the Madrigals didn't think about someone entering the gauntlent backward, lying explosives at stratigic spots as decoys, lying in wait…"  
I remembered those explosives, I set off a couple of them, some of the most severe of them.  
"But the explosions-you could've killed Ian and me!" Natalie exclaimed.  
"Sacrifices have to be made, you two are extenable," I growled at her, she betrayed my mistress. Treason is not dealt with easily in the lucian branch.  
"Sacrifises, shmacrifises, The lucians are out numbered let's tackle all of them!" The tomas boy called hamilton cried and started running forth towards my mistress. I got infront of Isabel with the gun and released the warning shot before anyone could draw a breath.  
With the gun pointed at the boy's chest I managed to snarl  
"Don't even think about it,"  
He stopped running at once.  
"Thank you Malcom," she said in a softened tone once again as I handed her back the gun "that was the warning shot, next shot will draw blood," she told the rest of them.  
She made them throw they're torches in the sink as they stumbled out of the debree. I watched as one by one they all  
Did, not out of authority but out of fear for the gun she conceled in her palm. The cahill girl tripped infront of alistair, I glared as an extra warning not to try anything.  
"Go back to Gideon's lab and bring me jonah, I want him here with the rest," she ordered me "I need him alive,"  
"Yes mistress," I replied heading to the lab without hesitation no argument, nothing.  
"This is what you could've been for me, a proper son," I heard her tell Ian.  
"I don't even want to be your son anymore I'm emancipating myself! Natalie and I both are!"  
"We are," natalie echoed.  
I never knew for sure what happened but it was pretty obvious.  
"Mum!" Natalie cried.  
"You can't emancipate you pathetic imbiciles, because I'm disowning you!" She barked full of fury.  
At this point I already found jonah and had him back in the lab, he looked swollen and beaten, I almost felt pity for him.  
"Malcom," she said again in a softened tone "let me show you what we lucians do with traitors,"  
I smiled like the devil "treason is not dealt with easily, that's the rule,"  
Ian seemed to know what we were thinking.  
"No mum no don't you cant!" He yelled lunging forward.  
But It was too late.  
Isabel kabra shot her own Daughter.  
The whole room was filled with screams. "You shot your own daughter! You shot your own daughter!" One of the girls shrieked over and over. Isabel stood over natalie with her gun pointed while ian was bent down besides her.  
"That's what lucians do with traitors," I said.  
"That's right, this time it was natalie's foot next time- who knows?" She said pointing the gun in various directions.  
Gasping, ian stepped away. I glanced down at natalie, blood dripped from her designer shoe. She was lucky it wasn't gushing.  
"Does natalie need a tourquet to stop the bleeding or just a bandage?" The cahill girl asked.  
"It doesn't matter, she's not getting it," I added.  
Then Alistair took a step closer with his hands up, as if he was surrendering.  
"Why?" He asked "why do you have to torture us. You have the serum. You won, Why can't you just let us go?"  
"Oh I have the serum do I?" She mocked. I just grinned, I knew where this was headed.  
"That's what the Madrigals want me to think. They want me to fall for they're tricks!"  
"Tricks?"  
"Are you that much of afool? Who do you think I am?" She waved the gun again, this time it landed at the cahill boy, Dan. "Young master Cahill," she said in the voice tone she used for interogations.  
"You proved to be quite the shining star of the Cahill family during this clue hunt. Tell me what have you seen again and again in this silly Madrigal gauntlent? Located near so many locked doors...or doors the Madrigals intended to be locked before I intervined," He stared at her, she stared back.  
His sister grabbed him by the shoulders indefence.  
"You mean the keypads," he said "the key pads that five people had to touch, one from each branch."  
"Oh that's right, the two of you work together," Isabel said to them. "You help each other. That's so touching."  
Her gaze was colder than it had ever been.  
"All those keypads, all along the way, all the safe guards and then this large vial of supposed serum just sitting out here in the open. Unprotected? Avalilable to anyone?"  
I held up the vial. "It's just colored water in here!" I snarled, it annoyed me how Madrigals pulled things like this off. She pointed the gun around the room like a predetor after its prey. "We've had hours to study this vial, it's very facinating how Madrigals love fingerproof glass," She said.  
"Which makes sense here, just because five people unlock a secret doesn't mean all five get to keep it." I remarked.  
The tomas boy stepped forth. "You can't make all of us touch the vial, you can't point a gun at five people at once. If you kill any of us then the finger prints probably won't work." He said. "We can make you all touch it, we can make you do anything we want," I replied really snarky. The giant screened television in the back of the room came to life, showing they're familys tied to tombstones, beaten and powerless.  
Isabel held up a remote control i'd been hiding for her. "This is hooked up to multiple explosives out in the cemetary beside each tombstone, you will do what I tell you or Iwill kill the people you love."  
Everyone looked astonished and fearful. Isabel anterrogated each and everyone of them for they're clues, While tormenting them about the hostages. Finally the moment came to complete the serum, the moment that i'd been waiting for all this time.  
That's when they started again, the voices in my head, always telling me where I failed in life, tormenting me and it hurt, physicly and mentally. To help myself ease the pain, I began to reply to them. "No stop it, it hurts," I told them. Isabel was holding the serum when she noticed what I was doing. "Again?!" She hissed.  
"I can't control them they come when they want." I told her. "Wh-what?" Amy spat out. "The voices , can't you hear them?! They're here, listen!" I barked out. They sat in silence for afew seconds while the voices infiltrated me.  
"No... it's just you." Alistair told me. I was angry now, it couldn't just be me.  
"Malcom," sinead blurted " what ever isabel promised you its a lie, she's manipulating you. If you help us I can help you control the voices-"  
"SHUT IT, YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT WHAT SHE'S PROMISED!" I yelled at her like the maniac I was.  
Isabel finished mixing the serum, it was done ,it was ready.  
"I have been waiting for this moment my entire life," she murmured.  
"Now give me my share," I said "you promised to use it to help Me control the voices." She sneered.  
"You ignorant fool," she said "did you really think I intended to share this with you?"  
"What do you mean?" I asked her,I wasn't likeing where this was headed.  
"I was the one who hired those scientists to torture you and I put the voices in your head," she hissed giving me a look of malevolence.  
"I was never going to share this with you,I just needed your assistance until the very end you ignorant dolt."  
In my world time froze, and very thing was shattered. What I stood for, my promise, everything, All distroyed. The last year flashed before my eyes, my revival, all that time under the mental pain, isabel promising to help me with The voices ,now i knew all that was for the pleasure of A cold hearted woman. I saw her lift the gun, prepare to kill me now that I was worthless now.  
"No." I grunted, And darted towards her and threw the gun out of her hand holding her neck in my hand.  
"YOU DID THIS TO ME," I threw her down and held her against the wall.  
"YOU TORTURED ME WITH THE NEVER ENDING VOICES," now my grip had tightened.  
"NOW LET ME TORTURE YOU THE SAME WAY,"  
I punched her in the face " ONE-"  
I slapped her "TWO-"  
I threw her face down onto my leg "THREE-"  
I crushed the vial on the back of her head "FOUR!"  
That was it, she lay on the ground unconscious and the serum flowing from her scalp.  
This is what it felt to be me at that moment: The voices,the never ending tormenting and torturing me. She promised, she promised she would help me But it was a lie, no more then a dirty lie. I was a fool,a fool to trust her for a promise that wasn't real And now there she lies, unconscious and defeated. With eight Pair of eyes glancing in amazement at me.  
"H-he did it, Malcom saved us all." Amy blunted out.  
"And he distroyed the serum," Ian added.  
"I had to, if I couldn't use it to help myself no one could have it."  
"He wasn't critisizing, you did the right thing malcom." Alistair replyed. Those were words I never forgot for the rest of my life.  
We tied up isabel before she could cause more damage, we ensured she would forget the events of today. We all agreed that the safest way to disable ourselfs from recreating the serum ourselfs was to give them all to amy and dan, because They had chosen human life over the serum.  
In the end it was amy and dan, the madrigals who won. Not the lucian branch, the Madrigals, And I was proud of them.  
I lead everyone through the passage way isabel and I took to get in.  
It took awhile because jonah, natalie and isabel had to be carried. Then Ian had to dismiss Isabel's goons and the bombs had to be defused.  
When the others emerged the people in the cemetary erupted in joy. Everyone was reuniting and hugging except for me, I had no one.  
"What are you going to do now?" A voice besides me asked. It was amy, she stood there with dan,her nanny, and another I didn't regonize.  
"I don't know," I replyed back "I guess I could go back to london and try to get back into politics. When I took down Isabel-i don't know but I think the voices are gone,Maybe my anger surpassed them."  
"And grace left an addendum for everyone who made it through the gauntlent. You get double the amount that you turned down at the funeral with ian and natalie." The older one said.  
"That means - two million dollars" I smiled.  
"I guess I could use it to form a new life with them." I nodded towards ian and natalie.  
Amy smiled "you do that."  
Ian and natalie were boarding jonah's yatch nodding at me to Join them,  
And I did just that.  
My name is malcom kennedy and this was the story of my second life.


End file.
